Antimatière
L'antimatière est l'état opposé à la matière habituelle et s'annihile avec elle (définition la plus générale possible). Utilisation L'antimatière était utilisée dans l'armement, la propulsion des vaisseaux et la technologie médicale. En 2366 les Koinoniens, êtres non-corporels, drainèrent l'antimatière des réservoirs de contention de l' pour que leur énergie permette de créer une réplique de Marla Aster. Ce processus fut contrecarré en augmentant les harmoniques des boucliers de manière à ce que leurs fréquences s'ajustent à celles des réservoirs, ce qui eut pour effet de couper le rayon des Koinonians. ( ) , quand Montgomery Scott discute avec un autre membre d'équipage de la possibilité d'utiliser le processus d'auto-destruction contre V'Ger, il mentionne que la force de l'auto-destruction pour l'''Enterprise'' est d'environ 100 Mégatonnes. Utilisant la formule E=MC2, il est estimé que l'annihilation d'1 kg d'antimatière provoquerait une explosion d'environ 42.96 Mt. Cela signifie que le NCC-1701 contient 2 à 3 kg de mélange matière/antimatière.}} Matière/Antimatière :Voir article principal: Réaction matière-antimatière Antimatière et le temps De manière générale, l'antimatière peut être vue comme de la matière normale inversée dans l'espace et le temps. Au 23ème siècle, des vaisseaux de la Fédération découvrirent qu'il y avait une relation entre certains types d'antimatière - en particulier celle utilisée à bord - et le temps. Il fut observé que certaines implosions controlées d'antimatière pouvait créer des déchirures temporelles, menant à des sauts dans le temps, passé ou futur. L' en fit l'expérience en 2266. ( ) En 2364, Data dut réaligner l'un des systèmes du Dr. Paul Manheim sur Vandor IV avec de l'antimatière pour arrêter une série de distorsions temporelles connues sous le nom d'Effet Manheim. ( ) Références Les moteurs à matière/antimatière, les champs de contention, etc. apparaissent dans trop d'épisodes pour qu'on puisse tous les énumérer. Les références les plus pertinentes pour cet article sont les suivantes : * TOS ** ** ** * TNG ** ** ** * Voir aussi * antideuterium * rétention de l'antimatière * injecteur à antimatière * unités de stockage d'antimatière * radiation d'antimatière * réacteur à antimatière * relais à antimatière * flux d'antimatière * réservoir d'antimatière * déchets d'antimatière * armes à antimatière :* mine à antimatière :* déploiement d'antimatière :* tête nucléaire à antimatière :* torpille à photons * réaction d'annihilation matière-antimatière Contexte scientifique Généralités A chaque particule de matière connue correspond son antiparticule, qui possède certaines caractéristiques identiques (masse) et d'autres opposées (charge électrique, moment angulaire, spin, hélicité...) qui font que lorsqu'une particule est mise en présence de son antiparticule, toutes deux s'annihilent en libérant sous forme de photons une énergie égale à leurs deux masses multipliées par le carré de la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'existe aucune réaction supérieure à cette annihilation car alors toute la masse disparaît et est convertie en énergie. Voir l'article spécifique réaction matière-antimatière Base théorique L'univers se manifeste comme une série d'interactions (ou forces) entre des particules, qui sont des états particuliers d'énergie possédant des caractéristiques numériques. Les interactions fondamentales sont au nombre de 4 : la gravitation, la force électromagnétique, la force faible (liée à la radioactivité) et la force forte (assurant la cohésion des noyaux). Les particules sont de deux grands types : les particules de matière ou "fermions" (électrons, composants des noyaux atomiques...) et les particules d'échange ou "bosons" (photons, gluons...). Les particules de matière interagissent en s'échangeant des particules d'échange. Par exemple, la cohésion des noyaux atomiques (force forte) est assurée par l'échange de gluons entre les quarks (qui composent les neutrons et protons). L'antimatière correspond à la transformation d'une particule (de matière ou d'échange) sous l'action d'un opérateur quantique appelé "conjugaison de charge" et noté C''', qui inverse les charges de couplage de 3 des interactions fondamentales. La gravitation n'est pas concernée : une particule d'antimatière a une masse positive. L'antimatière a été postulée par le physicien anglais Paul Dirac en 1929, à partir de la relativité qui autorisait pour toutes les particules l'existence de niveaux d'énergie négatives jamais observés dans la réalité. Dirac pensait que ces niveaux existaient réellement mais qu'ils n'étaient pas observables en temps normal car ils étaient tous occupés par des particules, devenues indétectables. Cependant, dès qu'un des ces niveaux n'était plus occupé, le "trou" laissé vacant apparaissait comme une particule d'un type nouveau, de charge inverse à celle qui l'occupait précédemment. La particule réelle pouvait retomber dans le trou en libérant de l'énergie, ce qui apparaissait comme une rencontre entre deux particules s'annihilant. D'où le terme d'antimatière. L'existence des anti-électrons a été confirmée en 1931 par Carl Anderson qui en a trouvé dans le rayonnement cosmique et leur a donné le nom de "positrons" (mais le terme "anti-électron" est aussi valide). L'effet d'annihilation électron-positron a été confirmé par Irène et Frédéric Joliot-Curie, dans les mois suivants. Dans les années 40, le physicien américain Richard Feynman a élaboré une autre théorie de l'antimatière, résultant toujours de la relativité restreinte, mais cette fois de ses propriétés spatiotemporelles. Une antiparticule était en fait une particule de matière vue suivant une transformation d'espace-temps inversant à la fois la droite et la gauche (effet miroir, appelé '''P) et le temps (inversion T). Quand une particule rencontre son antiparticule et que toutes deux s'annihilent, c'est en fait que la particule s'est retournée et se met à remonter le temps; ainsi l'antiparticule qu'on croyait avoir vue n'était autre que la particule elle-même inversée. Il s'ensuit selon Feynman que C = PT. Dans les deux théories, l'antimatière n'existe pas vraiment, il n'y a que de la matière manquante ou retournée. Où est l'antimatière ? Les principes du modèle standard de la physique actuelle postulent une symétrie CPT complète de l'univers. Ceci a toujours été vérifié, mais on sait qu'il n'en est pas de même pour chacune des transformations C, P et T séparées, ni même combinées deux à deux. Si on inverse l'univers par symétrie miroir (inversion droite-gauche) par exemple, on ne retrouve pas tous les phénomènes habituels. Si on remplaçait tous les composants de l'univers par leur contrepartie d'antimatière (inversion P), là encore certains phénomènes ne sont plus les mêmes. Même C et P appliqués en même temps ne suffisent pas. La symétrie CPT est vérifiée mais pose la problème de l'inégalité quantitative entre matière et antimatière. L'antimatière selon Dirac est formée de "trous" inoccupés de niveau d'énergie négative (invisibles quand ils sont occupés). Pour que l'univers soit entièrement neutre, il faudrait que tous les trous vacants puissent être occupés (et alors il ne se passerait plus rien, l'univers serait au niveau d'énergie zéro). Cela signifie qu'il faudrait exactement autant de particules de matière que de trous (et avec les niveaux d'énergie opposés). Or, dans l'univers observable, l'antimatière est quasiment absente. Le processus de formation de l'univers laisse à penser qu'il est bien parti d'un niveau zéro, où matière et antimatière (en quantité égale) se seraient séparés lors de l'expansion. Cela pose à nouveau la question : "où est passée l'antimatière ?" il existe plusieurs théories à ce sujet mais l'une des plus intéressantes, sinon la plus plausible est celle émise par Andrei Sakharov. En 1967, il a postulé l'existence d'un univers "inversé" avant l'instant zéro, c'est à dire un univers dans lequel l'entropie croît selon |t|. Vue depuis l'instant initial, l'image est celle de deux univers qui partent à entropie croissante suivant deux directions opposées du temps. Vue linéairement, avec une seule direction du temps, ce phénomène se traduit par un univers ayant toujours existé, dont l'entropie a décru jusqu'à l'instant zéro, date à laquelle l'univers s'est retourné comme un gant, produisant une symétrie P et est reparti dans le sens des t positifs. A t=0, on a une singularité, de diamètre nul (Sakharov l'appelle l'hypersphère singulière d'étendue zéro). Le fait que ce soit une singularité découle du fait qu'il y a une quantité non nulle de matière juste avant et juste après dont les caractéristiques s'inversent instantanément. Avant l'instant zéro, dans l'univers d'antimatière, le temps s'écoule à l'envers. Les deux parties d'univers sont issues du même instant mais sont partis dans deux directions différentes. Plus tard, Sakharov a conjecturé qu'il pouvait y avoir passage de matière entre ces deux parties de l'univers, le nôtre et son "miroir". Lien avec Star Trek Cet article n'essaye pas d'expliquer l'antimatière seulement de la manière dont nous la comprenons au 21ème siècle. Aussi, les types d'antimatière mentionnés dans cet article sont : * soit déjà connus aujourd'hui et sont cohérents avec Star Trek, par exemple dans le fonctionnement des moteurs qui tirent leur énergie de l'annihilation matière-antimatière; * soit découverts dans Star Trek et inconnus au 21ème siècle. Par exemple, il est connu aujourd'hui que l'anti-particule d'un photon est lui-même, et cependant dans l' arrive à produire des anti-photons à partir du déflecteur qui sont clairement autre chose que de simples photons dans l'épisode. Références *"A Theory of protons and electrons" par Paul Adrien Maurice Dirac, 6 décembre 1929 publié dans les Proceedings of Royal Society (Londres), 1930, A126, pages 360-365 * "The Positive Electron", par Carl D. Anderson, Phys. Rev. 43, 491 1933 * "Pourquoi des antiparticules" par Richard Feynman, conférence donnée en l'honneur de Dirac et rapportée dans "Particules Elémentaires et Lois de la Physique" (Interéditions 1989). L'original "Elementary particles and the Laws of Physics/The reason for antiparticles" a été publié par la Cambridge University Press en 1987. * "Violation de l'invariance CP, asymétrie C et asymétrie baryonique de l'univers", par Andréï Sakharov, ZhETF Pis'ma 5 : 32-35 (1967) ; Traduction (anglaise) dans JETP Lett. 5 : 24-27 (1967) ; Traduction française dans les "Oeuvres Scientifiques"; Editions Anthropos, Paris 1984 Liens externes * L'antimatière sur Wikipedia (FR) * La symétrie CPT et l'antimatière cs:Antihmota de:Antimaterie en:Antimatter es:Antimateria it:Antimateria ja:反物質 nl:Antimaterie ru:Антивещество sr:Антиматерија catégorie:Physique